Sentimientos al descubierto
by Fletshgguer
Summary: Amar en secreto y ser descubierto no es lo mas difícil que a Seiya le pueda pasar... ¿En cuantos pecados puede caer una persona de buen corazón en situaciones difíciles? ¿Hasta donde se puede permitir que jueguen con tu mente y tus sentimientos? Veamos...


Haber que les parece, voy a subir todos los fics que tengo empezados para obligarme a terminarlos, este fic tiene empezado desde hace un año, veamos que resulta! Espero que les guste.

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pero que buena onda que Kurumada nos da chanza de fantasear un rato.**

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, las actividades dentro de la mansión Kido seguían su normalidad, los caballeros como de costumbre entrenaban en el gimnasio de la fundación, Saori se disponía a revisar algunos papeles en su despacho, mientras lo hacía de vez en cuando observaba los alrededores de la mansión en las pantallas de seguridad, a través de ellas podía saber lo que ocurría en los pasillos, los jardines, el centro de operaciones, en fin, podía observar cualquier lugar, sin embargo ninguno de los anteriores llamaba más su atención como lo hacia el gimnasio en horas de entrenamiento, al observar esa pantalla se daba cuenta que aunque los entrenamientos eran muy duros los caballeros siempre estaban contentos al estar todos juntos, se les notaba alegría y compañerismo, Shun seguía siendo el mismo joven gentil incluso en los entrenamientos, Hyoga parecía ser el que más disfrutaba del gimnasio porque siempre estaba ejercitándose mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de los demás, Shiryu como era de costumbre se dedicaba a poner orden en los entrenamientos, prácticamente fungía como maestro de todos ellos, es por esta cuestión que Saori ya había contemplado a Shiryu para nuevo patriarca del santuario, de pronto aparece en la pantalla una sonrisa familiar para Saori que últimamente se ha convertido en un dolor de cabeza para ella, definitivamente la diosa sabia que aquel chico aceleraba sus latidos cuando estaba cerca y más aun cuando se dirigía a ella de la manera que lo hacía.

En el gimnasio también se encontraban los demás caballeros que vivían en la mansión, Shiryu se encargaba de aplicarles entrenamientos intensos y algunas prácticas de combates entre ellos, no había duda que se esforzaban mucho para logara incrementar su poder.

La mañana transcurría y Saori ya estaba realizando el trabajo de la fundación cuando sintió dos cosmos familiares elevarse de forma violenta, dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla del gimnasio y pudo notar que Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun sujetaban a Seiya quien estaba visiblemente furioso y gritando, del otro lado de la pantalla se encontraba Jabú, tirado en el suelo mientras los demás caballeros le ayudaban a levantarse, al momento Saori encendió las bocinas que comunicaban el micrófono del gimnasio y escucho los gritos de furia del caballero Pegaso, Saori sabía que el caballero tenía su temperamento pero nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera.

Para cuando Saori llegó al lugar de la pelea la situación no había mejorado mucho pero Seiya se disponía a dejar el lugar.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto la diosa en tono molesto ante la escena.

-Sucede que hay un animal entre nosotros!- hablo Jabú rápidamente antes de que Seiya pudiera decir nada, al escuchar esta respuesta nuevamente la cólera del Pegaso se encendió y poco a poco fue acercándose al unicornio de manera amenazante.

-Vaya parece que la presencia de Saori te dio valor, ¿Crees que no voy a golpearte solo porque ella está aquí… imbécil?- dijo un irritado Seiya que no se detenía a pesar de las ordenes de la diosa.

Todos los caballeros se encontraban molestos por las palabras de Jabú pero trataban de evitar una nueva pelea entre ellos, aunque parecía imposible detenerlos, ambos habían vuelto a elevar sus cosmos y no se detendrían, en un momento en el que Seiya estaba tratando de quitarse a sus compañeros de encima Jabú intento atacarlo por sorpresa pero Seiya pudo reaccionar para evadir el ataque y contraatacar, justo cuando se aproximaba al unicornio toda su fuerza choco con una barrera que el caballero no podía ver, el impacto fue tal que el Pegaso voló unos cuantos metros hacia atrás siendo atacado por su propio poder, al caer no entendía qué había sucedido, aquello no podía ser obra de Jabú, al tratar de incorporarse se dio cuenta que su mano derecha estaba sangrando de diferentes partes, pero eso no le importo demasiado una vez que pudo darse cuenta de que quien había creado ese campo de fuerza era Saori.

-Lo siento Seiya pero no podía permitirlo- dijo Saori ante un atónito Seiya que aun no salía de su sorpresa, sus ojos se habían clavado en ella sin expresar sensación alguna, simplemente se sentía como un idiota en esa situación, ¿Acaso Jabú tendría razón? ¿Lo que le había dicho era cierto?.. El dolor de su mano le hizo volver a la realidad para apoyar su cabeza nuevamente en el suelo y recuperar fuerzas para levantarse, no solo su mano estaba dañada también lo estaba todo su cuerpo aunque en menor proporción.

Saori por su parte no habría esperado que Seiya resultara herido de esa manera, pero de no hacerlo estaba segura que Jabú no hubiera podido defenderse y los resultados habrían sido peores.

–Llamen al personal para que los revisen por favor- dijo Saori mientras se acercaba al Pegaso, sin embargo el caballero a pesar de las heridas se puso de pie antes de que Saori pudiera llegar hasta él y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta rechazando cualquier ayuda de sus compañeros, ella sabía que no podría detenerlo en ese momento así que dejo que se fuera observando solamente el rastro de sangre que dejaba a su paso. Shun intento seguir a Seiya pero no pudo hacer mucho por su compañero quien se alejaba a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, abandonando el casco que Shun recogió.

Saori trató de averiguar qué había sucedido pero ninguno de los caballeros pudo darle respuesta y los implicados ya no se encontraban en el lugar, en todo ese día no hubo rastro del Pegaso, Saori pidió montar una guardia discreta afuera de su casa para avisarle cuando llegara, el reporte de llegada se recibió a las 11 pm, había llegado caminando y con una mano vendada, después de una leve investigación Saori pudo darse cuenta que al salir de la mansión había sido detenido por conducir en exceso de velocidad y sin casco, además de haber sido investigado por las extrañas circunstancias en las que se le había encontrado. Definitivamente aquel no había sido un buen día para ninguno de los implicados, Saori sabía que la pelea no terminaría al día siguiente así que después del entrenamiento citaría a los dos en su oficina para proponerles una solución a su conflicto, ella sabía que nunca habían congeniado pero nunca se había presentado ninguna agresión física.

Al día siguiente Seiya no se había presentado en el entrenamiento y la paciencia de Hyoga para con Jabú había terminado en una serie de insultos para el unicornio por lo que fue necesaria la intervención de Shiryu para enfriar las cosas, también fue necesario que Shiryu convenciera a Seiya de acudir a la cita con Saori. Cuando Seiya llegó entro acompañado por Shiryu quien estaría presente en la reunión, en el despacho de Saori ya se encontraba Jabú, al contrario de lo que se pensaba Seiya había entrado tranquilo a ocupar el asiento en el extremo opuesto de Jabú.

-¿Como estas?- pregunto la diosa.

Bien gracias- respondió rápidamente con un tono de voz firme y dando muestras de descontento.

-Bien, ahora que están los dos aquí quisiera escuchar la versión de cada uno- Seiya dirigió su mirada hacia Jabú esperando a que él iniciara a hablar pero no lo hizo. Por su parte él tampoco hablaría así que decidió tomar la palabra.

-Shiryu me dijo que tenías una propuesta, ¿Por qué no nos la dices?-

-Realmente quisiera solucionar esto de la mejor manera pero parece ser que ustedes no quieren cooperar, quiero que sepan que no estoy de parte de nadie y me gustaría que sus diferencias terminaran aquí… se que ustedes están enterados que la reconstrucción del santuario esta en puerta, Marín es la encargada del santuario en este momento y quisiera que cada uno fuera una semana a partir de mañana para que los ánimos se calmen y se distraigan en otra cosa, le he pedido a Shiryu que asigne cual semana le corresponde a cada uno. ¿Qué les parece?- los dos caballeros escucharon atentos pero Seiya tomo la palabra.

-No es necesario que se decida ningún orden, yo me iré el tiempo que sea necesario, lo único que te pido es que me permitas estar en la casa de sagitario- dijo el Pegaso con determinación. Esa era una repuesta que la diosa no esperaba.

-La casa y la armadura estarán a tu cargo pero Seiya la reconstrucción durara algunos meses, toma en cuenta que las casas de Aries, y Virgo están totalmente destruidas así como sus alrededores, la casa de Geminis y la casa principal también están dañada, además la reconstrucción debe hacerse manual, recuerda que no puede entrar ningún tipo de maquinaria- alego Saori tratando de convencerlo para que desistiera de quedarse tanto tiempo.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi Saori, soy consciente de todo eso pero definitivamente es lo más conveniente para todos, porque no siempre estarás para defenderlo… ¿O tú qué opinas Jabú?-

-Basta ya!- intervino Shiryu al ver que los dos caballeros se levantaron.

-¿Por qué haces esto mas difícil?- pregunto la diosa con desesperación.

-No te preocupes, mañana mismo me iré, no es necesario que te molestes por nada, yo arreglare todo.- sin decir más el caballero abandono el despacho y Shiryu lo siguió. A pesar de tratar de esconder su tristeza Saori no pudo contener las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, Jabú por su parte decidió marcharse sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué te comportas como un idiota?- dijo un Shiryu molesto una vez que lo alcanzó.

-Maldición! Sí soy un idiota y si no me voy seguiré como un idiota, porque no tolero al imbécil de Jabú y porque no quiero seguir peleando con Saori por él- toda esta conversación era escuchada por Saori por medio del sistema de cámaras tratando de encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas, pero rápidamente el Pegaso salió de la mansión, esa sería la última vez que Saori lo vería en un largo tiempo…

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
